Gintama Fanfiction Series
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Gintama is back! Random arcs about the characters and lots of other Gintama related stuff. Rated M. Of course this is Gintama.
1. Turning Kyu-chan Into A Woman Arc (P1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA.**

Date Uploaded: May 21, 2016- Saturday.

So welcome my second Gintama fic! Another oneshot!

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's! It's likely to happen!

Summary: Toujou Ayumu went to Odd Jobs to ask for their help in turning Kyuubei into a real woman in exchange of a monthly allowance for the three. Forever. Will they succeed?

 **LET'S TURN KYU-CHAN INTO A WOMAN!**

In the normal days of the Odd Jobs, they were arguing so early in the morning as usual. Shinpachi would try to calm the two down, if not, he will join them. Definitely the usual. But then a customer comes..

"GINTOKI-SAMA! Please help me!" cried the customer.

"What is it?"

"Please, please! I need help! Koshinori-sama and Binbokusai made an agreement that they no longer need a son to lead the Yagyuu clan! And they want the Young Master to become a female again so that she can marry the perfect man to lead the clan!"

"I don't get the point here." Gintoki said, staring at the kneeling Toujou.

"Yeah, yeah, speak up." Kagura added.

"I AM speaking!" he yelled at Kagura and turns back to Gintoki. "I want the Young Master to finally be a woman, but with the limited time given to us by the Yoshida Clan!" (I made it up for the sake of this).

"Yoshida Clan?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes. It's the clan that Koshinori-sama had a meeting with regarding the marriage." Toujou stated sadly.

"EH?! Kyuubei is getting married?!" the three said and Toujou tried to hush them.

"No one knows yet. Not even the Young Master herself." Toujou said cautiously. "But I was assigned to secretly turn her into a woman before the designated time of the meeting!"

The three sat in their seats, thinking very carefully about Toujou's dilemma.

"And what do we get in exchange for our help?" Gintoki asked.

"M- Money of course! I'll pay you all you need!" Toujou tried to convince them, not knowing they already are, they are just sneaky and they want more than that.

"All we need?" the three asked deviously.

"A monthly allowance! How's that?"

"A monthly allowance of ¥5,000,000, how's that?" Gintoki tried to push.

"B- But that;s too much!" Toujou rejected. "I'm not even the rich one here!"

"Well then, you can go ask someone else for help. The Odd Jobs are too expensive for such easy task." Gintoki said cockily and leaned on his seat, arms spread on the sofa.

"Yeah, did you really think you can buy us with cheap money?" Kagura played along but exaggeratedly being too obvious about it.

"F- Fine! ¥5,000,000 monthly it is! Just please make the Young Master a woman in three months!"

"Three months?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes. That's the deadline we were given." Toujou confirmed. "'Yagyuu Kyuubei should be the kind of woman that my son will fall for. Not the kind of daughter who acts more manly than an average man.'" Toujou mimicked the Yoshida Clan's leader.

"Ah I see. Well then, this will be easy!" Gintoki said confidently. "A date with the Yoshida Clan's son would do!"

"But Gin-san, simply having physical contact with men makes Kyuubei go wild." Shinpachi reminded him.

"Crap!"

 **V- GINTOKI'S SPECIAL PLAN TO GET THE MONEY- TURN KYU-CHAN INTO A WOMAN! -V**

"Just calm down Pachi-boy, it's simple. We let her experience what a real date is like, then she'll feel better and won't be sensitive about the touchy touchy stuff." Gintoki tried to convince Shinpachi and himself that it was all possible. For the sake of the money.

"But how are we gonna do it, Gin-san? Who's going to date her?" Kagura asked while striding by their side with her parasol.

"Uhm, well," _crap! I haven't really thought about it!_

As Gintoki's closest friends, they already decided for him. Evil smirks formed on their faces as they pushed him towards a familiar girl with an eyepatch. Gintoki was in shock as he and Kyuubei fall to the ground together.

 _Crap! The touchy touchy had begun!_

"S- Sorry about that Kyuubei! N- No harm done there!" he said and quickly rolled off of her and offered a hand to help her up.

"Uh, Gintoki, I was actually looking for you." she said casually as if he did not just land on top of her earlier. She reached for his hand and got back on her feet. "I guess you found me instead."

 _What is with all this formality?! Did she turn into a woman already?!_

"Oh well, why would you be looking for me?" he tried to play along.

"Uhm about that.." Kyuubei let go of his hand shyly looks away.

 _Oi oi, what's with this? I haven't even started and she's already a woman!_

"Kyuu-chan! You're doing a good job!" cheered a very familiar voice behind Gintoki.

 _No way, don't tell me!_ Fearing who it could be, Gintoki slowly turned around to face the familiar brunette with brute strength and terrible cooking. _No doubt about it! Otae-san! What is she doing here?! Don't tell me she's also here for..?!_

Otae ran towards Kyuubei and was patting her head, telling her she did a good job and Kyuubei would blush.

"That was a good one! Keep it up and you'll gradually become a fine woman!" she added and Kyuubei was out of words.

 _I KNEW IT!_

Otae hugs Kyuubei, congratulating her further before turning to Gintoki with a sinister look on her face and an evil smile. Gintoki nervously forced a smile and slowly walks away from her and Kyuubei. Just by looking at that version of Otae is sending shivers down his spine.

 _No doubt about it. Otae-san knows about the money. But how?_

Gintoki reunited with Shinpachi and Kagura to meet up with Toujou, grabbing him and throwing him at a corner.

"Hey you double-crosser! Why did you hire Otae-san too?!" Gintoki yelled, obviously irritated at how Otae was making more progress than he is.

"W- What are you talking about? I didn't hire that woman! W- WHy would I?!" Toujou yelled back.

"Then explain to me why she's currently sending Kyuubei to start random conversations with a girly attitude!" Gintoki said and points at the street where he bumped into her. "Don't screw with me here! I almost got myself killed if Otae didn't reveal herself!"

"B- But I really didn't!"

"That's a good lie, but not good enough." Kagura said and walked towards him while cracking her knuckles.

"You weren't planning on paying us after all." Shinpachi added, also having the same sinister look as his sister's and Toujou is most definitely creeped out by them.

"I swear that I have nothing to do with that woman!" he knelt down and lowered his head until it reached the ground. "I don't trust anyone else to fulfill this job better than you, the Odd Jobs!"

"That would be because, I was the one who hired Otae-san to do the work."

The four looks up at the rooftop to see the new arrival, the person who spoke. He has a short red hair and he was surely confident of himself. His arms were crossed as he looks down on the four people below. Minamito Sui.

"Oh the dick-face!" Kagura exclaimed and immediately Sui lost his cool and jumps down to argue with her.

"Who are you calling dick-face you pig?!"

"Hey! Only that sadist prince can call me that you dick-nose!"

"Stop adding dick to everything!"

"I can call you dick-everything all I want! You dick-headed, dick-brained, dick-faced, dick-mouth-"

"Kagura-chan, maybe that's enough." Shinpachi tried to calm them down but then Toujou arouse from his position and punches Sui in the face. It was so strong that Sui's nose bled.

"YOU!" Toujou yelled. "How could one of the Four Devas hire an outsider to do the job tasked to them?!"

"Look who's talking! You hired the Odd Jobs to do our job!" Sui argued back.

"At least I didn't hire a monster cook!"

"Of all people she's the only one that Young Master lowers her guard to! So she's the best choice! Not some group of lazy people who get paid for showing up and saying crappy jokes!"

 _Really now?_

Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi didn't have to tell each other what to do. They already know. They will beat the crap out of Minamito Sui. As they mercilessly do so, blood splattered everywhere and Toujou was getting worried.

"H- Hey maybe that's enough!"

"To warn you.. I'm not the only Deva.. who.. who hired outsiders, Ayumu.." Sui said before 'dying'.

"What does he mean?" Kagura asked and turns to Toujou.

"It means that you three will have to work fast or someone else will get the money." To make it short, that's how it is.

The three exchanged looks and ran back to the streets in search for Kyuubei. For sure the others will be coming to take the spotlight if Otae-san will fail. If there's even a slim chance that she will!

At nightfall, Gintoki found Kyuubei sitting in a bench alone. His eyes scanned for any familiar 'monster' nearby. When the coast was clear, he sighed and tried to act normal as he approached the young samurai.

"Oh hey Kyuubei-san! What are you doing here?" he said but his voice was definitely shaky.

"Gintoki?"

"It's been a while, huh?" he said and sat beside her.

"We just bumped into each other earlier." Kyuubei reminded him but he disregarded i and reached for a lollipop in his pocket.

"Want one?"

"No thanks. I'm actually waiting for Otae-chan to-"

"Oh look! A lovely balloon!" purposely cutting her off, Gintoki didn't care if it was awkward or wrong. The allowance was right there in his hands and all he had to do is get her attention and make her a woman. Kyuubei clenched her fists and hits Gintoki in the head.

"I wasn't done talking!"

"S- Sorry." he sat back beside her after recovering, ignoring the his aching head. "I- I just-"

"I know you're all doing this for the money." she said and Gintoki's act immediately dropped.

 _She knows?_

"W- What are you talking about? I mean- we're friends aren't we? Is it bad to talk to you when-" _I won't give up!_

"Sa-chan, Kondo-san and everyone else spoke to me this day. All of them were acting really weird, but weird isn't supposed to be an odd word since everyone here in Kabuki Disctrict is really weird."

 _Aren't you also from here?!_

"They were all doing this because Toujou and everyone else wants to turn me into a woman. A real one." when she stopped speaking, Gintoki heaved a sigh and gave up. She knows and the scheme is over.

"I'm sorry about that Young Master. It seems that it makes us bad guys for doing this for money." he said and looked up at the sky. "So you were just playing along for Otae's sake?"

"For everyone.. I don't know how to tell them that I'm happy with just being me.. I don't get why they had to take extreme measures to change me."

 _Oi oi, don't tell me you know about the money but you don't know about the marriage?!_

"T- That's now how it is. You see, uhm, well.." _how do I explain this?_

"I know Tae-chan is trying her best.. I'm also trying but.. every time we move to the next phase, I would always throw the guys away. She looked really troubled." she said sadly. And Gintoki was having more problems how to bring up the marriage. Or should he?

"Well then, how about we try something out?" he said and took her hand.

She gasped silent and looks at Gintoki, being surprised by a kiss from him. It was a death wish for the silver-haired samurai but it was worth a try.

 _Am I still doing this for the money? What am I doing this for?_

The kiss started simply by both their lips touching each other, but seconds after it passed and Kyuubei remained frozen in place, Gintoki took it to the next step and slides his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, inserting his tongue inside her mouth and explored her caverns. It was a one-time chance and he will go through with it.

 _Why isn't she throwing me? Does she like it? Or is she waiting for me to stop?_

 _J- Just a second why am I even kissing her?!_

"Kyuu-chan I'm-" Otae kept herself from coming closer when she saw the two in such a moment together. She smiled and hid her presence. "I guess I really am no match when he gets serious." she muttered to herself.

She glanced at them one last time before walking away, giving them privacy.

Gintoki felt Kyuubei's hands gripping on his clothes, their tongues were fighting and he was feeling an unusual feeling of ecstasy right now.

 _Crap who would've known this lesbian is a good kisser?! I have to stop before she awakens the monster in me!_

As if his cry was heard, Kyuubei pushes him away. He expected to be thrown, stabbed, have his head cut off, beaten up, receive a barrage of punches and kicks.. but none of these happened. They just parted from the kiss but the young samurai said nothing nor did she look at him in the eyes.

 _Oi, now what did I do? Say something, it's getting awkward!_

"Uhm, Kyuubei-san? Did I..? Huh?" he blinked and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to know if what he was seeing is true.

 _Kyuubei-san is..! She's..!_

 _CRYING!_

Tears were falling from her eyes. It was as if she was really a normal girl. When she felt her eyes shed some tears, she turned away from him to hide her face. She wiped her tears but was still looking away.

 _Oi oi, does she really need lessons?! She looks like a real girl to me! Wait a minute! Did I make her cry?!_

"Ah, ha, Kyuubei-san, about that kiss, it was erm, it was nothing, I-"

"I betrayed Otae-chan.." she mumbled. This time she let the tears flow. "..I'm sorry, Otae-chan.. I've betrayed you!"

 _What is she saying?! Kissing me is a crime?!_

"Hey, hey, calm down. You didn't betray anyone," Gintoki tried to comfort but she just cried all the more.

"Otae-chan! I thought my love for you was genuine, but it turns out, I'm a traitor!" she cried all the more and Gintoki just didn't know what to do.

 _Girls are really complicated_

"Hey, I told you, you didn't betray anyone! And for all I know betraying Otae is the last thing you want to do!" he yelled at her, hoping to break her from her trance. He was relieved that she stopped her cries before anyone could hear.

"But I kissed you.." she said and sniffed. "I kissed a person other than Otae-chan! That's unforgivable!" she said and cried even louder.

 _Oi oi! Now it's my fault! She's definitely saying it's my fault! You have a fault here too! You kissed me back!_

As if hearing his thoughts, the young samurai cried and cried all the more. Passerbys would look at him with evil stares and this makes him more of a bad guy than the main protagonist. Gintoki wanted to choke her right now but it can't be helped.

 _You're one heck of an actress, I have to say._

"Okay, okay. Let's get out of here." he said and helped her up. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, still sobbing.

"To forget this night ever happened. After that, your genuine love for Otae will come back and you don't have to cry. Okay?"

He walks to a certain direction and she followed him. The two arrived at a certain bar and there he treated her a drink. It was unusual for Gintoki to treat someone when he himself was taking Kagura and Shinpachi's money to buy himself a parfait.

"Drink up." he told her grumpily and slides a cup of sake towards her. "That's going to help you forget everything."

"But I'll remember it afterwards." she told him and pushes the sake back to him.

"I'm being modest here! Take it already!" he pushed the cup back to her.

"Sounds to me like you just want a drink buddy!" she yelled back and pushes the cup again but he blocked it this time.

"Why are you being stubborn you one-eyed samurai?!"

"Why are you being persistent you lazy-eyed samurai?!"

The two kept it up all night but they ended up drinking together and getting drunk.

Gintoki wakes up with an erotic dream that he couldn't forget. He smiled and was drooling as he snickered to himself and his freaky dream.

 _Well, I guess getting wasted isn't such a bad idea after all. I hope Kyuubei-san also forgot about that kiss. I've never seen her cry before. It's like I was the one who hurt her or something. Maybe the money isn't worth it.. I mean if there are other ways but.. it seems that she's forever attached to Otae and that will keep her from becoming real woman. And until she let Otae go.. she won't progress._

While thinking things through, he sits up and stretches his arms.

 _Another day is here. I need to clear things up with Toujou. I don't want him to expect anything else from me. And man, I must tell Kagura and Shinpachi the bad news._

Before he could lift the blanket off of him, he saw a girl with long black hair lying down beside him. And he fears that underneath the blanket was a sight he wasn't sure he'd want to see.

 _Crap! Did I just get wasted with her? Did I..? Did I..?_

Gintoki could hear wedding bells ringing and immediately he pushes the thought aside.

 _No, no way! I couldn't have!_

 _But that dream? Was it real?_

While trying to remember his dirty dream, he could remember hearing the moans and screams of the girl beside him. His face felt hot as he blushed in dark red. Was it all true? He peeked at himself under the blanket seeing that he was naked. And to face his fears, he slowly lifts the blanket off of the sleeping samurai and finds her bare chest and immediately he covers it.

 _I'm doomed._

 _Goodbye world._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With an ending like this, I have a feeling it will not end as a oneshot. A twoshot maybe? I'm not sure. I'll see how it ends up in your eyes guys!


	2. Turning Kyu-chan Into A Woman Arc (P2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA.**

Date Uploaded: May 24, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's! It's likely to happen!

 **I am pissed at myself right now! I accidentally pressed Ctrl + R instead of making a new tab. I was trying to open a new tab to google something but then BAM! everything I wrote goes back to square one and I just want to throw this freaking screen! But anyway, since you guys liked this and even want a second chapter, I will try and finish this even if I have to retype some of it. Plus I think I am at fault for leaving a cliffy back there.**

 **LET'S TURN KYU-CHAN INTO A WOMAN!**

Previously: Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi were visited by Toujou to ask for their help in turning Kyuubei into a woman in exchange for ¥5,000,000 as their monthly allowance. But later they discovered that they weren't the only ones who are paid. The other Devas also paid other outsiders to do the job. Gintoki and the others rushed to find Kyuubei before anyone else does.

Gintoki successfully finds her and tries to play his role but he later finds out that Kyuubei knows of the competition and the money but not the marriage. He ends up treating her sake and both got drunk. When Gintoki woke up, he finds that he was sleeping naked with the young samurai.

-While trying to remember his dirty dream, he could remember hearing the moans and screams of the girl beside him. His face felt hot as he blushed in dark red. Was it all true? He peeked at himself under the blanket seeing that he was naked. And to face his fears, he slowly lifts the blanket off of the sleeping samurai and finds her bare chest and immediately he covers it.

 _I'm doomed._

 _Goodbye world._ -

 **V- HOW DOES A REAL WOMAN CRY AWAY HER PAIN? -V**

"Gin-san? Hey Gin-san!" Shinpachi called out for the fifth time. Gintoki was finally able to return to reality. "Hey, are you alright? This is the third time you allowed Kagura to eat your meal."

When Kagura, who was eating, realized that Shinpachi was telling Gintoki about his food, she immediately swallowed the food in her mouth and finished all the rice in the bowl. She hits her chest, almost choking, and Shinpachi rolled his eyes at her.

"Too late Gin-san! I already ingested it!" Kagura said, giggling.

But Gintoki didn't yell at her nor did he hit her. Kagura was ready to defend her head but he just stared blankly into space, going back to another world again. The two exchanged looks and sat beside him.

"Gin-san, if you're not feeling well, just say so. We'll take you to Gengai-san." Kagura offered.

"I'll ask for everyone to give us contributions for the hospital expenses if we have to." Shinpachi said, trying to be sympathetic but Gintoki had enough of them and smacks both the back of their heads.

"At last! Gin-san has returned!" Kagura said and hugs him.

"I'm going to die soon." he muttered.

"What are you talking about? Are you sick? Just tell us already."

"It's worse than illness." he replied.

"W- Worse than illness?!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "Gin-san, since when did you discover something like that?! Or did you have it all along?! Were you keeping it from us that's why you always act like it's always end of the world?!"

Again, Gintoki smacks Shinpachi.

"Hey Gin-san, if in case you have money, even if just a bit, remember to write me as the inheritor of all your belongings." Kagura added cheerfully.

Gintoki couldn't help but smack her as well.

"Kyuubei is going to kill me and this is how you cheer me up?!" he confessed and the two were confused at his confession.

"Kyuubei?" Kagura asked.

"Why?" asked Shinpachi.

"Two nights ago.. I.. I got wasted with her.. well.. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but there's more than just touching there." he said as he tried to recall his erotic dream. Shinpachi and Kagura's eyes widened.

"Y- You..?!"

"I got carried away by the liquor we were having. I didn't expect that.. that.. well.. that everything will end that way!" Gintoki cried out and Kagura and Shinpachi exchanged looks.

"Then Gin-san, you shouldn't be worried about Kyuubei. You should be more worried of the Yagyuu Clan either coming for your head or to force you to marry her and lead the Yagyuu Clan." Shinpachi stated.

"And beware of Otae-san. She might not be approving of this." Kagura added.

"You didn't have to remind me." Gintoki mumbled.

"No wonder you acted so much as a corpse recently. And that you surprisingly turned down Toujou even if he's willing to give us-" Gintoki cuts Shinpachi off, not wanting to hear the amount of money he will not get anymore.

"I get it!"

"But Gin-san, if you marry Kyuubei, you might get unlimited source of money from their family income." Kagura suggested. Gintoki's face was enlightened at the suggestion but somehow, it was also dangerous to deal with the Yagyuu Clan and to also deal with Otae.

 _No, it's too risky. TOO RISKY._

 _But for the sake of the money? Can't I sacrifice myself? My body?_

 _No, no, no. Too much! I don't want that drunken terminator scolding me about how I'm worse than a prostitute or other Yoshiwara principles she has in her sleeve. But then again, Sarutobi will no longer stalk me, that's good news. And I get to buy all the parfait I want, everyday too. Still, there's Jugem who loves to throw his stuff at me. Man, everything contradicts!_

"Uh, Gin-san, we have other problems." Shinpachi said, cutting Gintoki from his thinking further of his malicious train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Look." Shinpachi pointed outside where Toujou's voice is heard aloud.

The three looked down from the balcony and sees Toujou and the other Yagyuu Clan members announcing that whoever finds Kyuubei dead or alive will be rewarded. Whoever hands her over alive will be rewarded much than those who will find Kyuubei dead. Kagura and Shinpachi quickly looks up at Gintoki who was already sweating in guilt and anxiety.

 _T- That Kyuubei.. where could she have gone?! Trying to get my attention or something?!_

"Hey Gin-san, what if you already have a baby?!" Kagura exclaimed and Gintoki smacked her so hard that she fell over the balcony and lands on Toujou below.

"It's only been three days, idiot!" He yelled and everyone looks up at him. "I- I mean.."

"Gintoki-sama! I need your help!" Toujou cries and pushes Kagura off of him. "Please! I am willing to pay you more than what you ask for!"

Gintoki was sweating more than ever.

 _T- Toujou.. would you still pay me when you find out I did something to her?_

"Hey Toujou, are you sure about your offer?!" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes! Please! For the sake of the Young Master!" Toujou immediately says.

"What happened to her anyway? Where is she?" Kagura asks while getting back on her feet.

"She went home one morning and she was normal, even happy! But then, the following morning, she was just different. Like, really depressed or something. We tried cheering her up but she wouldn't smile, not even Jugem or Otae can do something about it. And just this morning, she was just gone!"

 _D- Did she find out it was me and now is on the hunt to kill me?_

"So please Gintoki-sama! Help us!" Toujou begged and the rest of the members followed his lead and bowed their heads.

"N- No that's uh, you shouldn't- I-"

"Don't worry! Gin-san will surely find Kyuubei!" Kagura announced without Gintoki's consent.

"Yeah. Just prepare the money and he's good to go!" Shinpachi added.

 _O- Oi, you two!_

"Thank you so much Gintoki-sama!" Toujou said with tears of joy flowing down his eyes. "I will be sure to pay you a lot!"

 _I.. I',m really dead._

 **V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

 _How dare those two leave me to do the hardwork while they sit and do nothing? And they were the ones with the big mouth to say everything is alright. Then again, they used that stupid confession of mine against me! Gaaaah!_

Gintoki was walking around the streets of Kabuki District, hoping to miraculously find Kyuubei.

 _The only one who could save me is you yourself, Kyuubei. So show yourself already! How ironic that you're the one who can save me when at the same time you're the one who will kill me.._

He tried to laugh out the distress but then he bumps into a blonde woman, forcing her to drop her pipe.

"Tsukuyo?" he wondered but the woman turns around and removes her wig.

"It's Sa-chan!" she yelled and puffed her lips to give him a kiss. "I knew you would fall for it! I knew you'd find me!" she threw her arms at him, wanting to hug him and squeeze him tightly and never to let go.

 _I have no time for this._

He dodged to the side and let her land rough on the ground, making her cry.

"Why?! Why is it that no matter what I do, you never look my way?!" she cried and did not stand where she landed. "You went to me because you thought I was Tsukki, not because I am Sa-chan.." she said dramatically and fixes her glasses. "And I even took great lengths to take that stupid pipe of hers while she's distracted with a new recruit."

 _Hmm?_

Sarutobi forced herself up, still downcast with the results of her plan but then she looks up to find the shadow of Gintoki in front of her and his hand stretched towards her. Shocked and stunned, she stared at him for a while, hearing an imaginary music playing for them.

"Gintoki.."

"When a girl is hurt and wants to be away from everyone, where would she would most likely go?" he asked.

Sarutobi ignored his hand and got up on her own, hugging her herself and pinching her cheeks, squealing loud and attracting the attention of passerbys. Gintoki wanted to get out as soon as possible.

 _Never mind. I'll ask someone else._

"I'll follow you. Every time you hurt me, just seeing you again makes me feel great!" Sarutobi replies and Gintoki knew she was as useless as he thought she is. But then again, the idea came from.

He left while she was making a ruckus of her own.

 _She's no help. Who is best to ask? Ot- no, no. No thank you. There's that drunken terminator? No way. She's not even the girly type that cries or something. Kagura? When did she cry that concerns matured things? Gran Catherine? Tama? WHO?!_

"Gintoki-sama?" says the voice behind him.

"Huh?" he turned around to see two Hyakka members holding grocery bags with them.

 _What's up with these? That drunken terminator going shopping Was I wrong that she doesn't do girly things?_

"Ah h- hello there. What's all that?"

"Oh. Lady Tsukuyo asked us to buy all these." one of them replied but sounded confused what it was really for.

"Is she here?"

"No. But if you want to see her, we can take you-" one of the Hyakka nudged the other, telling her to stop talking. "-I mean, I'm sorry. We have to go."

"Actually.. I want to see her."

 _Heh, if these ladies are keeping something, surely the Lady Tsukuyo is also keeping something! While I still have a heart and still live, I will stick my nose somewhere for a while._ He thought and chuckled internally as he was led to Yoshiwara.

He offered to carry all the bags and they pointed the room where Tsukuyo was. He took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door, seeing that Tsukuyo was holding a fan weaing a white kimono with red flowers embedded in it. Her hair was tied but the kunai was not found in her hair, instead, a normal hairpin was used. She was standing and sounded as if teaching someone a lesson.

 _W- What the heck is this? Tsukuyo is a girl in the morning but a man in the night?!_

"..a woman knows how to wear the right attire. Starting with really girly kimono and other girly accessories." Tsukuyo says and fans herself.

 _T- This is so unlike her. How odd._

"But you sound disgusted as you say all those 'girly' things." said another voice. Gintoki tried to see who it was but he will have to slide the door wider to see.

 _Is that..?_

"I- I'm not disgusted! I just.. I'm saying all that I've learned too. I'm too focused on making myself not pretty all the time. I only agreed to this because you asked for help." Tsukuyo denied and Gintoki knew that excuse. He's heard it all before.

 _Heh, I guess I get to see you humiliate yourself before I die._

Tsukuyo saw the silhouette figure behind the thin layer at the door and thought it was the Hyakka's she ordered to buy the groceries.

"Oh you guys are here. Go ahead and drop the bags. I need you to buy something else." she said and Gintoki felt nervous.

 _N- Now what?_

He drops the bags and walks away. Tsukuyo exits the room, looking for the girls who dropped the bags, not knowing it was Gintoki who was hiding nearby. The last person he wants to see right now is her. But he underestimated her too much.

"GINTOKI!" she yelled and threw a set of kunai at him. He dodged them but as usual, one kunai lands on his head.

"Ow ow ow!" he cried and another set was thrown towards him but he backs away. "I won't tell anyone what I saw, I promise!"

Taking another step backward, he hits the end of the line. The door. He pulls the kunai on his head and tried to negotiate.

"So you DID saw it?!"

"O- Oh did I? I mean, I didn't see anything. Just the girly fan and the girly speech and the girly-"

Gintoki saw Tsukuyo running closer and with dozens more of those kunai so he groped for what he could hold behind him, finding the handle of the door and slides it open and immediately closes it, the kunai landing and sticking at the door.

"HA! You'll ruin Yoshiwara if you keep throwing those things!" He teased and heard a silent whimper behind him.

 _Oh no.._

He turned around to see Kyuubei changing her outfit. But basically he just saw her naked. His whole face and body turned red, his nose bled and his eyes widened at the sight. For someone who's been trying to be a man, she's got a slender body and pure white skin. Almost as if she was a delicate young woman since she was young.

"K- Kyuubei, I-"

SLAP!

 **V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

"So you were paid to find her?" Tsukuyo asked, now back to her normal self but not holding a pipe (Sarutobi haven't returned it).

"More like forced to find her." he clarified.

"And you were the guy behind her tears." she smirked. "I knew you were the guy who'd work for something terrible for the sake of money, but hitting on innocent women to gain money? You continue to surprise me."

"S- Shut up! None of this is meant to happen!"

"Not part of the plan?'

"I- she- we- gah!" but then, Gintoki had an idea. "Say, how about we keep this little confession between you and me. And also, help me out with my dilemma." he said with a smug grin on his face.

"I'll pass."

"Or should I tell everyone about you being a girl in the morning?" he blackmailed and Tsukuyo paused.

"This secret stays between you and me." her attitude completely changed and Gintoki knew he had a leash on her but then her smile faded. "BUT, if I find out that you told a single soul about this.. I will kill you."

"G- Got it."

 _At least I have an ally who won't betray me this time. As long as she finds that information embarrassing she will be under me. Hmm, I wonder if Kagura and Shinpachi has something as well. I'm going to need as much help as I can._

"Oh and, how did Kyuubei got here?" he remembered to ask.

The two were inside a different room while Kyuubei was sleeping on the room next door.

"I was out to buy Seita a new history book but then Sarutobi attacks me and stle my pipe. I ran after her and I happen to find Kyuubei on the process of commiting seppuku, crying. I tried to stop her without getting that knife in her gut.."

FLASHBACK:

"H- Hey Kyuubei, what are you doing?!" Tsukuyo asked.

"I'm tainted by someone. And that's not Otae-chan.. I'm a horrible person! I have seen for myself that my love for Otae-chan is not as genuine as I thought!" Kyuubei said, crying, the knife in her hand was what Tsukuyo was being careful with.

"I- I don't mean to intrude to your personal life, but don't you think it's better that way? You, finally finding someone who genuinely returns the love you are giving?"

"We got drunk. None of us even remembers."

"T- Then how do you know something happened? It might be a misunderstanding."

"I heard it from him. He was saying a lot of things about it.. about that night.. and he said he was happy he won over Otae-chan.." she sobbed and Tsukuyo was troubled that the girl was getting emotional and lose control of herself.

"Then let's go talk to-"

"I don't want to see Otae-chan. Or anyone else. I can't show myself to them."

"Then stay with us. Yoshiwara is not just a place for a man to enjoy himself but also a place for a woman in need of help." she offered. "Don't worry, I'm not hiring you to be a courtesan. I just need that as a cover up though. If you don't want others to know you're here, I'll have to name you an anonymous recruit."

END

"..when she agreed to come with me, she suddenly asked about being a girl and all. And after that I was about to wonder the streets to find the man behind her tears. Until you came along anyway." Tsukuyo ended.

 _T- This is bad!_

 _Am I really going to be a father now?! I'm not ready!_

"I- I never meant to do anything like that." he said nervously.

"I do think that you did a good job there, boss. You just forgot to tie loose ends that's why you're having problems." said a voice that surely doesn't belong to Tsukuyo. Gintoki and Tsukuyo turned to the trespasser who was sitting by the entrance door. "That's why you need to tie that loose end by showing her how nice it is to be a woman."

 _To Be Continued..._

 **V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

Okay, this will take longer than I expected. Well, see you guys next time! Hope to hear from you again!

Oh and, thank you for the two reviewers who reviewed this fic! You guys got me writing for a chapter two! *smiles*


	3. Turning Kyu-chan Into A Woman Arc (P3)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA.**

Date Uploaded: May 25, 2016- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's! It's likely to happen!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE THEMES! From here on out, this fic will be Rated M instead of T. Sorry for those who are underage, that means you can't read this anymore. But that's what makes this Gintama *laughs* although I gotta admit that I went overboard for putting suggestive themes here.**

 **Oh and officially, I will change the title. From here on out, this will be my official Gintama multi-chaptered fic filled with random arcs. Currently, this is the "** **LET'S TURN KYU-CHAN INTO A WOMAN!" Arc. Okay?**

 **And also, all of the italic words are Gintoki's thoughts.**

 **FireDusk:** Hey there, your review is awesome! I didn't know you reviewed earlier, if I did, I would've updated sooner *chuckles* Anyways, here it is. A warning now though, this fic has gone to the next level! You've been warned!

 **LET'S TURN KYU-CHAN INTO A WOMAN!**

Previously: Gintoki prepared himself for 'death' after finding out what he and Kyuubei did while they were drunk. After confessing to Kagura and Shinpachi about it, Toujou and the other Yagyuu Clan members appeared and were searching for their Young Master. Shinpachi and Kagura blackmails Gintoki to find Kyuubei in exchange for the double payment. Gintoki was forced to search for the woman he slept in bed with, finding out that she was hiding under Yoshiwara's wing.

But after finding Kyuubei learning girly things with Tsukuyo, he finds out that she was in pain after being 'tainted' with by him. And it was entirely his fault why she's been having troubles lately. Gintoki blackmails Tsukuyo to side with him and help him solve his nightmare.

-"..when she agreed to come with me, she suddenly asked about being a girl and all. And after that I was about to wonder the streets to find the man behind her tears. Until you came along anyway." Tsukuyo ended.

 _T- This is bad!_

 _Am I really going to be a father now?! I'm not ready!_

"I- I never meant to do anything like that." he said nervously.

"I do think that you did a good job there, boss. You just forgot to tie loose ends that's why you're having problems." said a voice that surely doesn't belong to Tsukuyo. Gintoki and Tsukuyo turned to the trespasser who was sitting by the entrance door. "That's why you need to tie that loose end by showing her how nice it is to be a woman."

 **V- The Disciplinarian, The Domineer, The Sadist and The Masochist -V**

"W- What are you doing here?" Gintoki asks, surprised to see Sogou appearing in Yoshiwara without a mission.

"Oh. That pig sent me here. She said she's willing to pay me a lot of money if I help you with you problem." he replied.

 _That Kagura!_

"There's nothing you can do. Right now I'm the only one who can fix this." Gintoki said, not wanting Sogou to share the prize money.

"I can help you whip her into shape." he continued to offer himself.

"No, no, no! Besides, I already have Tsukky with me!"

 _Not like I care, but I have enough crew on my boat! It's my mind and body that is in vain here, I don't want anyone else to share the prize money with me! How dare that Kagura! Wait.. if Kagura hired Sogou, there's a possibility that Pachi boy also hired someone too!_

"W- What?!" Tsukuyo said, not wanting to join in the conversation.

Gintoki looked her in the eyes, telling her to cooperate with him to get rid of Sogou or her secret is leaked.

"Oh really? Then what can you offer to the boss, Tsukky? Because I sure can offer my services. Can you?" Sogou challenged.

"O- Of course I can! Unlike you, my services are way useful!"

"Then let's prove which one of us is better."

"Ahem! Don't start without us!" shouted a familiar purple-haired ninja holding a familiar pipe that doesn't belong to her. Beside her is Kondo Isao.

 _Oh boy, here comes the animals in the jungle._

"Let's see which of the four of us is useful!" Kondo yells.

"I will prove my Gintoki that I'm the one that he should be looking up on and not other women!" Sarutobi announced and Gintoki just had to back away. He knew that Kondo was there because of Shinpachi, Sogou because of Kagura and Sarutobi because she wants to show off.

 _This is bad, these guys are gonna ruin everything. Not just me or Kyuubei but also the prize money!_

"Alright, one by one we will show Kyuubei who's boss." Kondo said. "So which one of us goes first?"

"I WILL!" Sarutobi said out loud, raising her hand up high.

 **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-V** **-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-**

The following day, Kyuubei wakes up and saw how perfect the morning was. The sun was out, the sun is bright and shining. The kind of day she didn't expect to see while in Yoshiwara. But even if, she felt something missing.. something different..

"Oh good morning Kyuubei-san! Meet your instructor for today!" Sarutobi yelled and waved at her.

"Sa-chan?"

"Yes! I'm here to teach you all about being a woman!" Sarutobi bragged and Kyuubei walked towards her, wondering what kind of red leather she was wearing and the whip she was holding. "Here take this!" she handed over the whip to Kyuubei.

"What do I do with it?" the girl asked as she held on the whip.

"Hit me with it!" Sarutobi said, her voice seductive and girly as she knelt on the ground, lifting her butt up, her two hands planted on the ground for support. Kyuubei stared oddly at the posture then looks back at the whip. "Quick! And I'll show you how beautiful it is to be a woman!"

"Being hit with this, will make me a woman?" Kyuubei asked as she examined what's so special about the whip.

"YES! The kind of woman that your guy would cry for!"

Gintoki's expression couldn't be described as he watched Sarutobi not only embarrass herself, but also try to rub off her personality to Kyuubei. He rolled his sleeves up but the three blocked his path,

 _I'm not staying here and let that piece of garbage call that being a woman!_

"This fight is between the four of us. If you help Sarutobi in any way, then yoi have sided with her and that you chose her to be of service to you." Sogou states.

"We just have to wait and see how Kyuubei will react to this." Kondo said.

But then they heard Sarutobi both squeak in pain but at the same time moan after being hit by the whip once. The four who were hiding and watching were shocked to see Kyuubei holding the whip and was more manly than they thought. She swung the whip expertly and hits Sarutobi's ass, back and arms. She was definitely choosing where to hit the ninja.

"Aaaah! Yes! That's it! Oooh!" Sarutobi 'moaned' as she was hit.

 _T- This is not the path to becoming a woman!_

Kyuubei's eye darkened as her lips formed into an evil smirk, her hold on the whip was tighter as she giggled to herself of what she's doing.

"That's right! Beg for more!" Kyuubei yelled.

 _She's definitely not gonna become a woman!_

"Aaah! Aaah! Harder! Faster!" Sarutobi continued and Gintoki couldn't watch anymore.

"That ninja isn't gonna do anything helpful, is she?" Kondo said, annoyed at how Sarutobi is just using Kyuubei to satisfy her own pleasures. Sogou sighed and Tsukuyo had just finished cleaning her pipe.

"I'll help her satisfy that urge." Sogou said and walks out of their hiding place to reveal himself.

"H- Hey Sogou!" Kondo called but Sogou pulls the whip from Kyuubei's hand and he whipped Sarutobi harder.

"This is how you do it." he says.

 _NO! Even Okita joined in!_

"Wait, it's my turn!" Kondo yelled and he ran out of his hiding place as well. Tsukuyo followed. "Let me handle this. I will teach her everything she needs to know about being a woman!"

"What kind of womanly lessons are you gonna give that will top THIS?!" Sarutobi asked but remained where she was, enjoying the pleasure Sogou was giving.

"Of course it's all about dominance!" Kondo yells and stripped his clothes off.

"H- How is that dominance?" Tsukuyo asked.

 _I don't see your point at all, Kondo._

"You show them what kind of man you are, then the women will see you fit and submit!"

"What's that got to do with being naked you gorilla?!" Sarutobi yells.

"I gain respect!"

 _I think it's actually the opposite of that._

"The only thing you're gonna get is this." Sogou said calmly and turned to Kondo to whip him next. Kondo and Sarutobi ended up enjoying it. Kyuubei stared in wonder at what was going on all of the sudden.

Sarutobi was drooling at the pleasure while Kondo's skin was getting red for the hits. When Sogou decided to stop, he stretched his arm and turned to Kyuubei.

"I believe it's your turn." he said.

 _Oi oi what is this police planning?_

"Eh?"

"I will show you how they act that way, as if it felt good." he said and slowly walked towards her, wrapping the thong around her neck and pulling her closer to him. "I will not touch you but that's the best part about being a woman. You get to please such pleasures."

 _W- What the heck does he think he's doing?!_

"I- It hurts." Kyuubei whimpered, the adrenaline rush from earlier was now gone.

"Would you like me to stop hurting you?" he asked the girl obviously nodded.

NOT GOOD!

Sogou loosened the whip's hold on her neck and extends it to wrap it around her body too. Her arms and hands seemed frozen but shaking as Sogou did what he did. He held on both ends of the whip, keeping a tight hold on the girl but not tight enough to choke.

"Now let's see.." with one hand free, he caresses her cheek then touched her lips, her wet lips, then slides down his finger down her neck. He noticed her change in her breathing, as he did his short administrations.

 _W- What is with this guy?! What's with everyone going all about BDSM right now?!_

"Enough! A real woman has discipline over everything!" Tsukuyo said, finally taking the spotlight.

 _But were you not denying that you were even pretty at all? And that you don't do girly things?_

"Discipline over this?" Sogou releases Kyuubei and turns to Tsukuyo to whip her, but as expected, she wouldn't let Sogou whip her. She caught the end of the whip and he let it go. "Well, I was getting bored anyway."

"Kyuubei, being a real woman means you can't let men boss you around." Tsukuyo told her. "They may not bow down to us but that doesn't mean we should bow down to them. Finding your partner would mean that you will treat each other as equals."

"Says the woman who lives in an underground home filled with courtesans. Oh wait, she's a courtesan too." Sogou says and Tsukuyo threw her kunai at him.

 _He got that right._

When the four left, Kyuubei was left behind, thinking. A lot has happened ever since that fateful night she got drunk.

Gintoki has been watching her from where he's hiding. It was about time he takes responsibility to it and talk to her. He can't run away from his problems forever. After a little bit more of silence, he approached her casually and sat beside her.

"Hey." he said, starting the conversation.

"I don't understand, Gintoki." she says, not bothering to greet back.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Me." she says simply. "Earlier I had two roles. To be the person who takes the dominant role over a woman but suddenly I just lost it. As quickly as seconds, I couldn't move and I lost control of my dominant role. I just gave in." she said, her tone was sad. Too sad than usual.

"M- Maybe that's the inner woman in you. It's coming out." he tried to reason.

"Then how come Tsukuyo wasn't affected?"

 _Because she's not even a woman._

"N- Not all women are the same. I mean-"

"Otae-chan is also strong. Too strong that I can't reach her level." Kyuubei seemed to ignore his words. She just hugged her knees as she stared at the floor. "No matter which side I take, which gender I choose, I just can't be as strong as her."

 _Kyuubei-san.._

"You know, you're strong too."

"Huh?"

"Not everyone can pretend she's alright in front of others and not get noticed. Especially everyone's eyes are on you because of the money." he tried t cheer up. "Also.. I think it's about time that we get over this whole.. thing between us." it was about time. "Tae-san and I are trying to fight over you, not in a way you think, and that's probably what you heard when I was dreaming."

"I know."

"You do?" he asked, blinking.

"I wanted to force myself to believe there's someone to blame. But I'd be the worse person ever if I blamed you, Gintoki."

 _W- What are you saying?! You're already putting too much guilt and pressure on me right now!_

"I want to forget everything." she adds.

"Even Otae?"

"Yes. If my love for her is being in the way, then I'm willing to sacrifice even that. After all, Otae-chan would be happy to find out I've become a woman at last." Kyuubei continued to speak, ignoring the tears shedding from her eyes.

 _If you haven't noticed, you're being a woman right now. For real, I don't think you really need any help!_

"That's not necessary. You only need this."

Taking another attempt to risk his life, he leaned towards her to kiss her lips. Once their lips had touched, he pushed his tongue inside and at the same time, his hand pushed her body to lay down the floor.

He could see and feel the girl's body tensing up, as if uncomfortable but with his gentle hands, he calmed her down.

"Don't worry, I just want you to know how it feels when a real man is over you. Not just physically, but someone also emotionally." he said after parting from the kiss. "You'll be overwhelmed by his love and you don't even have to forget about Otae because you'll be busy thinking about something else. Trust me."

"Gintoki.."

"And don't worry about this.." Gintoki added, his palm now caressing a part of her body in between her legs, rubbing it with his hand. "..a real woman should be proud of this." Kyuubei felt her heart race, her body tensing by reflex, her face heating up. "..it's what helps us distinguish you're a woman."

He continued to rub until she grabbed his wrist.

"I- I get it. Can you please stop?"

"How can I stop? When I feel like repeating that night's events." he said as he pushed his body closer to crushing hers.

"S- So you DO remember?"

"Of course. How can I forget that awesome night?" this time, he inserted his hand under her kimono, groping a part of her that got her face really red as she stared at him right now. She closed her eyes, ashamed, her hands trembling as she held on his sleeves. "It feels good doesn't it? Ah, that night you had the same feeling but you don't remember. That's why I'm making you remember now. Just let me do this, alright?"

He captured her mouth with his while his hand teased and probed on her sensitive part, making her scream at the sudden fingering.

She pushes him away and he licked his fingers.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" he asked.

"You're n-" Kyuubei hugged herself, still feeling a bit hot and kept her distance.

"Does it matter?" Gintoki cuts her off.

"Actually it matters. Because that's _my_ Kyuubei." said a voice that came from outside.

To Be Continued.

 **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-V** **-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-**

Last chapter of the arc next time!


	4. Turning Kyu-chan Into A Woman Arc (P4)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA.**

Date Uploaded: May 25, 2016- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's! It's likely to happen!

 **I hope you paid heed to my warning in the last chapter. And man I keep forgetting Kyuubei only has one eye!**

 **So anyway, this is the last chapter for the arc. I'll still think of a new one while I'm busy. And when I'm no longer busy, I'm gonna start typing again, alright? Now stay tuned and for now, just enjoy the rest of the fics *smiles*.**

 **FireDusk:** I know. Which is why I needed to move this with the other Rated M's. But again, thanks for reviewing! This is the last chap for the arc, I needed to update fast or I'll leave a cliffy again. *nods* Yep, I'll be busy again so while I'm here, time for an update!

 **LET'S TURN KYU-CHAN INTO A WOMAN!**

Previously: The situation got more complex when Sogou, Kondo and Sarutobi came to show Gintoki who is worthy of service (for the sake of getting paid. Kondo tricked by Pachi boy using Otae, Sogou will be paid by Kagura and Sarutobi just came to show her Gintoki she's a woman). But as they try to show Kyuubei how to be a real woman, it just ended up that the four contradicts each other and fights.

When everyone left, Kyuubei was left more confuse than ever. Gintoki knew he needed to do something before it gets any worse. But while talking to her, slowly, he got caught up with his urges. Until..

-"I- I get it. Can you please stop?"

"How can I stop? When I feel like repeating that night's events." he said as he pushed his body closer to crushing hers.

"S- So you DO remember?"

"Of course. How can I forget that awesome night?" this time, he inserted his hand under her kimono, groping a part of her that got her face really red as she stared at him right now. She closed her eyes, ashamed, her hands trembling as she held on his sleeves. "It feels good doesn't it? Ah, that night you had the same feeling but you don't remember. That's why I'm making you remember now. Just let me do this, alright?"

He captured her mouth with his while his hand teased and probed on her sensitive part, making her scream at the sudden fingering.

She pushes him away and he licked his fingers.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" he asked.

"You're n-" Kyuubei hugged herself, still feeling a bit hot and kept her distance.

"Does it matter?" Gintoki cuts her off.

"Actually it matters. Because that's _my_ Kyuubei." said a voice that came from outside.

 **V- Stop talking about being a woman and talk about being a real man! -V**

"Ah, I see you've awakened." says Gintoki to the new arrival.

"Gintoki.. I'm sorry.." the girl lowered her head towards the new arrival but the new arrival approaches her and lifts her head up.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to someone who's responsible for all of this." he says. "A real man wouldn't put a burden on a woman, nor would he try to use a woman for easy money. And that's most certainly the reason why I got you into this mess."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, Young Master. Nothing happened between us." he said and smiled. "It's just this guy, who set us up."

They turned to Gintoki and he was just standing there, listening to them talk while picking his nose.

"I don't understand, Gintoki.. why does he.. look like you?" Kyuubei asked and turned to the new arrival, which is also Gintoki.

"That's the effect of using this." the real Gintoki pulled out a herb inside a ziploc. "When someone drinks water while mixed with this herb, their senses would be dull and most probably affected greatly by the herb. It works the same way when someone crushes this herb and rubs it on his whole body. Most probably anyone who made contact with this man had inhaled the scent of the herb, thus dulling their senses."

"But why do we see him as you?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants you." the real Gintoki says and threw the ziploc in front of the fake Gintoki who was picking his nose. "Isn't that right, Yoshida Sanzo?"

(Yeah, I made him up again, he's not a Gintama character. I needed a bad guy here.)

The fake Gintoki, Yoshida Sanzo, started to laugh and slowly, Kyuubei was finally able to see who he really is. She gasped when she recognized his face and name.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right. My family is known to be very good with handling dangerous herbs such as this one." Sanzo said and eyed the ziploc. "When I heard that the Yagyuu Clan was looking for someone to lead their clan because unfortunately for them, they are cursed to have a daughter instead of a son." he said and laughed. "And even tried to turn her into a man! How pathetic is that?!"

Kyuubei couldn't move, he struck a nerve but she just stood there, defeated with the truth. She remembered everything in the past, everything she had to go through because her father needed a son to lead the clan.

But Gintoki felt rage rush through him.

"My family took action to be noticed of course. And when the Yagyuu paid us a visit, they were asking for my parents if setting up a marriage between children is alright. For the sake of leading their clan of course. I told my father to pretend to reject because of said rumors about their daughter being un-womanly. They gave the Yagyuu three months to figure out what to do. And that three months was all I need to play with her!"

He laughed maniacally after telling them the truth.

Gintoki turned to Kyuubei, seeing how hurt and affected she was by the truth. It's true that her father and grandfather wanted to turn her into a man, but it doesn't mean they don't care for her. She was just looking down, defeated as she listened to Sanzo rant about his plan.

 _Kyuubei.._

"And the perfect scheme of all would never have happened if it wasn't for you, Sakata Gintoki." he said and Gintoki felt something cold hit his chest. "That night you two spent together, drinking. I could never have thought for a better entrance but to use that night to pretend to be you and play with my 'wife'. Everyone I came across with immediately succumbed to the effects of the herb, not noticing I was a different person at all!"

FLASHBACK:

After the night Sanzo went home at Odd Jobs as Gintoki, upon entering Snack Otose, the strong scent of the herb quickly affected the senses of Otose and Catherine. (Tama wasn't there and will be explained soon). Then he went upstairs with Kagura and she also inhaled the scent (Sadaharu also isn't there).

It didn't take long that Shinpachi himself was affected by it.

( _"Gin-san? Hey Gin-san!" Shinpachi called out for the fifth time. Gintoki was finally able to return to reality. "Hey, are you alright? This is the third time you allowed Kagura to eat your meal."_

 _When Kagura, who was eating, realized that Shinpachi was telling Gintoki about his food, she immediately swallowed the food in her mouth and finished all the rice in the bowl. She hits her chest, almost choking, and Shinpachi rolled his eyes at her._

 _"Too late Gin-san! I already ingested it!" Kagura said, giggling._

 _But Gintoki didn't yell at her nor did he hit her. Kagura was ready to defend her head but he just stared blankly into space, going back to another world again. The two exchanged looks and sat beside him._

 _"Gin-san, if you're not feeling well, just say so. We'll take you to Gengai-san." Kagura offered._

 _"I'll ask for everyone to give us contributions for the hospital expenses if we have to." Shinpachi said, trying to be sympathetic but Gintoki had enough of them and smacks both the back of their heads._

 _"At last! Gin-san has returned!" Kagura said and hugs him._

 _"I'm going to die soon." he muttered._

 _"What are you talking about? Are you sick? Just tell us already._ ")

They were already infected by then.

Everything they see about Gintoki smacking them and talking with them, it is purely based on memories with Gintoki. Sanzo wasn't doing anything. Every time an imaginary Gintoki smacks them, their senses and brain impulses would make them think that they were smacked and reacting to it in exxchange.

( _He tried to laugh out the distress but then he bumps into a blonde woman, forcing her to drop her pipe._

 _"Tsukuyo?" he wondered but the woman turns around and removes her wig._

 _"It's Sa-chan!" she yelled and puffed her lips to give him a kiss. "I knew you would fall for it! I knew you'd find me!" she threw her arms at him, wanting to hug him and squeeze him tightly and never to let go._ )

In contact with Sarutobi, after bumping into her, her senses were quickly affected and she ended up stalking him. The imaginations works in a much powerful way than for anyone else.

( _"Gintoki-sama?" says the voice behind him._

 _"Huh?" he turned around to see two Hyakka members holding grocery bags with them._ )

When making contact with the Hyakka. The reason they approached him was that because they still see him as Yoshida Sanzo and was supposed to apprehend him but after getting near him and getting infected by the herb's effects, their senses were immediately dulled and they ended up leading Yoshida to where Kyuubei was hiding.

( _"Oh you guys are here. Go ahead and drop the bags. I need you to buy something else." she said and Gintoki felt nervous._

 _He drops the bags and walks away. Tsukuyo exits the room, looking for the girls who dropped the bags, not knowing it was Gintoki who was hiding nearby. The last person he wants to see right now is her. But he underestimated her too much._

 _"GINTOKI!" she yelled and threw a set of kunai at him. He dodged them but as usual, one kunai lands on his head._

 _"Ow ow ow!" he cried and another set was thrown towards him but he backs away. "I won't tell anyone what I saw, I promise!"_ )

Yoshida's contact with Tsukuyo was what made him nervous. When Tsukuyo exited the room to search for the trespasser, she failed to do so when she inhaled the scent of the herbs that was bby the door where Yoshida once stood, resulting to her thinking he was Gintoki just as everyone else is.

( _"I- I never meant to do anything like that." he said nervously._

 _"I do think that you did a good job there, boss. You just forgot to tie loose ends that's why you're having problems." said a voice that surely doesn't belong to Tsukuyo. Gintoki and Tsukuyo turned to the trespasser who was sitting by the entrance door. "That's why you need to tie that loose end by showing her how nice it is to be a woman."_ )

Sogou's case though, he's not infected. And so is Kondo.

END

(Why post GIntoki's thoughts? Why does everyone see him as Gintoki when there are a lot of people they could see? It's Gintama so anything odd is possible. *smiles*)

"So how do you do it?" Gintoki asks.

"You really know nothing, do you? The Yoshida Clan is known to have the ability, the only people, who can make use of these herbs!" Yoshida exclaimed.

"Oh. Well be thankful to everyone I'm a very odd person because I work at Odd Jobs and anything you do, they will not doubt it. But you missed one part of it that messed up your plan." Gintoki grabbed his sword and points it at him.

"What?"

"Gintoki is not a good kisser!" Kyuubei yelled as she appeared behind him, a wooden sword in her hand.

' _Impossible! Since when did she get there!'_ Yoshida thought in shock.

With Kyuubei's speed, he wasn't able to dodge or defend himself. He was struck by the sword and his head bled and stumbled on the ground. Gintoki chuckled and walked towards him, a hand scratching his head.

"I guess you missed that part out." Gintoki told Yoshida. "Also, if you haven't heard this rumor, Yagyuu Kyuubei is a known master swordsman because of her lightning speed in battle. She can match even me. Although of course I'm better."

"I- I never heard of such thing!" Yoshida yelled in anger.

"That's because everyone thought it was a man. Not knowing behind that rumor about a powerful swordsman is actually just a simple girl with genuine feelings for someone."

 _I've had enough of this payment and prize money.. it's driving me nuts! It's time that I stand up to be the character I am made for._

"T- This is outrageous!" Yoshida turned to Kyuubei, one hand holding his bleeding head. He couldn't believe it. He's heard lots of rumors but not this?! "Then why didn't you..?! You didn't defend yourself from me!"

"Because I thought that maybe the likes of you can help me with my problem.."

 _Of all the lessons, don't tell me you've absorbed that ninja's lesson the most!_

"Tsk! Playing the heroine's role I see! Well guess what, you'll never! Never! NEVER! Going to be a man! Neither will you be a woman! You don't belong to this world!" Yoshida shouts at her, Gintoki waited to see what Kyuubei will do.

"You can say I'm neither a man or a woman, but you can't say I don't belong here. Because I am the successor of the Yagyuu Clan, who serves under the Bakufu and the Shogunate for years! To begin my first mission, I will offer your head to them.." she said sternly and was positioning herself slash his head, this time, using a real sword. "..and show you and your family, what Yagyuu Kyuubei is capable of!"

"W- Wait!"

"Kyuubei, hold it!" Gintoki yells.

SLASH!

 **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-V**

Yoshida Sanzo is arrested while his family is under house arrest. They are forbidden to use their herbs unless permitted by the Bakufu. Sogou and Kondo were actually sent by the real Gintoki to keep an eye on Kyuubei since Gintoki knew that Tsukuyo and the others are already affected by the scent.

Sanzo was surprised to see a cop (when Sogou first appeared) and his thoughts (or well, Gintoki's thoughts were just there to confuse you, make you believe he really is Gintoki. Although some thoughts are related to Sanzo) spoke his mind that time. Which is why he was cautious, but as time passed by, he believed that he had infected Sogou with the herb's scent, not knowing Gintoki already knew that so he sent Sogou there with a protection from the scent.

"Well boss, everything's over now. No prize money will be given." Sogou informs Gintoki.

"I know that."

"The Yagyuu members apologized for the trouble they've caused and told Kyuubei she's grounded for the meantime."

"I see." Gintoki said and stood up from where he sat. "But she's alright now, right?"

"Who knows? She wouldn't lift her face up as if ashamed or something. Either way, the Yagyuu members said they will fix everything but thanks you and the Shinsengumi for saving her."

"Still no money, huh?"

"They never promised such reward. Toujou just exaggerated it to get people's attention to help. He's now unemployed."

 _Of course. A lot has happened and things went south for all of us. Even Toujou._

"Well, I'll be going now boss." Sogou said and left.

Gintoki felt alone for a while, not deciding to go home just yet. He felt like there was still something he needed to do. Something he needed to fix. But not for long, the silence he has was over when a loud cheerful voice yelled his name.

"Gin-san!" Kagura yells as she ran towards him. Shinpachi and Otae right behind her. "Gin-san, are you alright? We just got out of the hospital to get rid of the stupid herb that's affecting our brains!"

"Y- Yeah. We're so sorry." Shinpachi said.

"That's none of your fault, guys." Gintoki said, sadly.

"Gin-san, you have no fault in this. Don't blame yourself." Kagura said.

"But it all started there, didn't it?"

"Then how about we stop blaming ourselves and just start cheering Kyuu-chan up!" Otae suggested with a smile on her face. "I'm sure she's waiting for us outside her window or something."

 _Heh, if only you knew that everything she talks about is you. So to sum it up, she just needs to see your face and she'll start smiling again._

"More like waiting for you." Gintoki said and turned away.

"Gin-san.."

"Alright then. Don't blame us if you missed the fun." Otae said and walks away. "I heard Sarutobi will be there too. I wonder what kind of silly things she taught Kyuu-chan while I was gone!"

 _T- That stalker!_

In a rush to run towards the Yagyuu estate, Gintoki knocked repeatedly. Shinpachi, Kagura and Otae right behind him, smiling.

When the door opens, he finds Toujou and was surprised to see him, because he was... fired? Toujou chuckled at his expression. Behind Toujou is a girl with long black hair tied to a pony. She was wearing a girly kimono just as Tsukuyo had suggested before.

"Gintoki?" Kyuubei said from behind Toujou. But then she glanced behind Gintoki and saw Kagura, Shinpachi and... Otae-chan. "Otae-chan?!" she quickly turns away and hid behind Toujou. "Close the door." she tells Toujou and walks away.

As much as Toujou wanted her to become a woman, he didn't like the new her.

"I'm sorry Gintoki-sama." Toujou apologized and slowly closes the door. But Kagura kicked it wide open, for them to enter.

"Kyuu-chan.. aren't you even gonna greet me? Not tell me about your adventures?" Otae said, slowly walking after the frozen Kyuubei.

"Otae-chan.. I can't.."

"Why not? Did you do lots of fun things without me? You know I don't mind. I seldom forget to invite you with me too. But I never forget to tell you about it because we're friends. The best of friends."

"Otae-chan.." Kyuubei didn't care if the tears shed from her eye and ran back to her Otae-chan, hugging her tightly, "..a lot happened and I don't know where to start!"

"Just let it all out and it'll just come."

 _Oi oi, she's good._

Otae returned her hug and was very comforting. "You don't mind that I invited the Odd Jobs with me, do you?"

"No. Not at all." Kyuubei said, wiping away her tears. She pulled away from the hug and faced the Odd Jobs with a genuine girly smile. "Welcome to the Yagyuu Estate. My name is Yagyuu Kyuubei, daughter Yagyuu Koshinori, the heir of the Yagyuu Clan. Let's get along okay?"

 _Y- You have to be kidding me.. she's turned into a woman in just hours!_

The End

 **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-** **V-V-V-V-V**

 **Well, this is the end of the arc. See you on another arc soon! For now, I'm signing off and I will update soon if I have a new arc. I'll also update my other fics for the meantime. Okay? So just wait for further announcements and I'm out!**


	5. Body-Swapping Arc (P1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA.**

Date Uploaded: November 25, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's! It's likely to happen!

 **As requested by one guest, I will do an arc where Gintoki and Tsukuyo is involved. Although I already have this planned, I actually have thoughts of delaying this arc but let's cancel that thought and go on with this.**

 **Summary: Gintoki and Tsukuyo swaps bodies.**

 **WARNING! THIS IS A RATED M FIC! OKAY? SO VERY VERY VERY SUGGESTIVE THEMES ARE INVOLVED IN AN ARC! BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

 **BODY-SWAP ARC**

Gintoki wakes up in a usual sunny morning. He scratched his butt as he got up and walked towards the comfort room to wash his face. He yawned afterwards and grabbed a towel to dry his face.

"Gin-san, we're leaving now okay!" Shinpachi yells from the outside.

"We already ate breakfast too!" Kagura added. And the two left.

"Gin-san?" he wondered as he scratched his head. He looks at the mirror and was surprised to see GIntoki's face. "Gin...san...?" his eyes widened as he stared at his reflection. "Gin..to..ki?" he wanted to confirm and examined his face more thoroughly, pinching his cheeks and rubbing his eyes. It was all real. "Aaaaaagh!"

 **V- CHECK OUT MY NEW BODY! -V**

"Tsukuyo, you're still here?" Hinowa asked when she saw Tsukuyo still sleeping in her room. "That's a first."

"Parfait... mhmm... yum..." Tsukuyo mumbled in her sleep. Hinowa chuckled when she heard it.

"Well maybe I'll let you sleep for a while longer. Enjoy your dreams." she says and left the room.

 **V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

Not longer than later, Gintoki strolls in Yoshiwara and hurried to his room, making sure that Hinowa or anyone else will see him though. When he entered the room, he was relieved her body was still asleep. This way it means GIntoki haven't touched her anywhere yet.

"Gintoki." she tried to wake him up. "Gintoki!"

"HMmm.. hehehe.. parfait.. sweet..." Tsukuyo's body mumbled.

In irritation, Tsukuyo smacks the head of her own body and Gintoki awakens from the pain.

"What's the big idea?!" he yells with a womanly voice. His eyes grew wide when he saw himself. He was the one who hit him? "Wait, I have a twin? A brother?" then he noticed his voice. "What the-?!" he looks down on his chest when he felt that it's somehow, not flat. "I have breasts?!" he exclaims as he held on it. "And they're good jugs!" Tsukuyo, despite being Gintoki's body, felt something tingly on her chest that moment.

Tsukuyo's brow and eye twitched when Gintoki held on her body's breasts. Immediately giving him the punch of his life. Gintoki hits the wall, holding onto his nose after he was hit. It was a strong punch.

"What's your problem?! Can't you see that I have bigger problems than you?!" Gintoki yells.

"Gintoki... that's _my_ body." Tsukuyo said harshly and it took a while for GIntoki to realize that he was talking to Tsukuyo who was inside his.

"What.. the... heck?"

 **V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

Having a meeting at one of the places to eat in Yoshiwara, the two kept a low profile as they discuss the situation.

"Okay, how did this happen again?" Gintoki asks.

"I told you, I don't know as well. We both just woke up and we're in each other's bodies." Tsukuyo said, annoyed that of all people... it has to be Gintoki. Not to mention, he just had to squeeze _her_ breasts.

"Maybe it's something we ate."

"Or someone we met."

The two thought about it for a moment. What could possibly be the cause of their body-swapping problem? It was then about that time that a young boy approaches them- approaching Gintoki to be specific, giving him a hug.

"Tsukky, guess what?!" Seita exclaims. "I just passed my history exams!"

Gintoki was shocked at the sight of Seita. So was Tsukuyo. "Uh good job kid!" he tried to play his role.

"Hmm?" Seita turns to Tsukuyo who was in Gintoki's body. "Are you and Gintoki dating?" he asks. The two quickly denied it though.

"Me? Date that drunken terminator? I'd never!" Gintoki exclaims.

"As if I'd like to date a gambler who cares nothing but parfait!"

Seita blinked. He looks back and forth at the two adults, wondering what the heck were they talking about. He had no clue. The two just stared at each other in anger and kept on exchanging insults at each other. It wouldn't be weird of course but it's weird if Gintoki is telling insults about himself towards Tsukky while Tsukky is telling insults about herself towards Gintoki.

"Uh.. are you guys playing a game?" he asked.

When the two realized what was going on, they stopped their banter and turns to Seita with a nervous and awkward smile.

"Seita, you should go back to school." Tsukuyo says.

"Yeah. This isn't a place for young kids!" Gintoki added. Tsukuyo kicked his leg from under the table before shooting him a glare.

"Oookay. Bye Tsukky! Bye GintokI!" It was safer to leave when the two are acting really weird, Seita thought.

When Seita was gone, Tsukuyo kicks Gintoki again, harder this time.

"Ow! Could you stop that?!" Gintoki shouts at her as he massaged the leg she kicked. "It hurts you know? You're in my body so my strength is really high!"

"Say Gintoki, can you slap me?" Tsukuyo says all of the sudden.

"Huh?" the samurai wondered.

"Just do-!"

SLAP!

Tsukuyo felt the pain in her cheek and held on it for a while. Gintoki stared at her for a moment before slapping her other cheek. "Stop that!"

"You asked me to slap you so I did!" Gintoki yells at her.

"Did you feel anything then?" the courtesan asks. Gintoki laughs.

"Yeah. I felt the need to do that again!" he says but Tsukuyo hits him, a little lighter this time. "Hey!"

"I mean, do you feel anything painful in your cheeks?" she clarified.

"No. Why?"

"Well, it was because... earlier when you.." she pauses for a while. Should she really be talking about this with Gintoki? Well, considering that they are in each other's bodies he deserves to know. "..when you squeezed my breasts, I felt it."

"Yeah, you punched me with all your might." he said while picking on his nose.

"No I meant, I felt the sensation when you squeezed it. It's as if I was still in my body." she tried to explain. Not longer than that second, she felt it again. The tingle feeling in her chest. The feeling that she was getting hot.

"You feel that?" Gintoki asks.

"Yeah. It's bac-" she stopped midway from what she's about to say when she saw Gintoki playing with her body's breasts. Again. "Gin-to-ki!"

"What? I just wanted you to confirm it! You can avenge yourself by touching mine!"

"I'd never!"

"Look, I'll show you." Gintoki sits beside her and holds on his body's member, giving it a teasing touch, making Tsukuyo release short involuntary moans. "Oh you're right, I feel it too!"

"Gintoki..." Tsukuyo says sternly but Gintoki wouldn't stop until Tsukuyo repeats it his name in a deadly manner.

"What?" Gintoki asks and Tsukuyo cocked her head towards the group of people staring at them. And the waiter who had his mouth left agape as he stared, his member hardening at the sight. "Oh hehe. We'll take this at home." he says shyly and the two exits the restaurant.

 **V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

"So we can feel each other's pleasure but not the pain." GIntoki said when he realized what Tsukuyo discovered.

"This is a weird thing. What's the point of swapping our bodies? Every time one of us touches each other's parts we'll get turned on." Tsukuyo complained at their condition. Gintoki wasn't happy as well. But he had a clue who was behind it.

"I think I have an idea who is behind this."

"Who?"

"That stalker."

"Why would Sa-chan curse us?" Tsukuyo wondered.

"No. It's not supposed to be you. Maybe she was planning to switch bodies with me but somewhere along the lines something went wrong." he theorized. "Did you meet with Sarutobi recently?"

"Not really." the courtesan replied.

"Hmm... I wonder how she made this possible." the samurai thought about it.

"What if we just talk to her? Ask her how to reverse it and repeat it again when I'm already free?" Tsukuyo teased.

"Whatever. Let's just go and find her."

 **V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

 **Well, this is the end of the arc. See you on another arc soon! For now, I'm signing off and I will update soon if I have a new arc. I'll also update my other fics for the meantime. Okay? So just wait for further announcements and I'm out!**


	6. Body-Swapping Arc (P2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA.**

Date Uploaded: November 25, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's! It's likely to happen!

 **And somebody got real lazy to not update this fic anymore. So now i'll rush this to end so I can hopefully come up with a new arc. I'd be open to suggestions but I'm not sure I can comply. If you don't care whether or not I do your suggestion, throw them in then!**

 **WARNING! THIS IS RUSHED AND WILL NOT END WELL! SORRY TOO LAZY TO TYPE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS ARC!**

 **Summary: Gintoki and Tsukuyo swaps bodies.**

 **WARNING! THIS IS A RATED M FIC! OKAY? SO VERY VERY VERY SUGGESTIVE THEMES ARE INVOLVED IN AN ARC! BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

 **BODY-SWAP ARC**

Previously: Gintoki and Tsukuyo wakes up one morning and they've already swapped bodies. With no memory of how it happened or how it was possible, the two met up and discovered that switching bodies had a catch. And now they have a suspect who did it to them.

 **V- THE ONLY SUSPECT IS YOU! -V**

"Lazy."

"Drunk."

"Pervert."

"Crazy."

"Childish."

"Old woman."

"Gambler."

"Terminator."

The two were inside prison together, exchanging insults in a bored manner since they've been doing it for hours now. They were both lying down the cold cement floor with nothing to do but talk. Their mouths were dry, they had nothing to drink but they kept on talking still.

"Can you stop saying 'terminator' over and over again?" Tsukuyo says.

"Stop calling me lazy. Or a pervert." Gintoki tells her and she sighed.

"We're not getting out of here, are we?"

But first of all... how did the two ended up here? Well it happened several hours ago after their conversation in the sweets store. They went and searched for Sarutobi Ayame, the ninja they believed is behind their current dilemma. There was no other woman who loves-no, obsessed with Gin more than her. But they ended up being captured by people they don't know.

And these people claims that they will only be saved if their friends paid the ransom.

"If by 'friends' they meant Sarutobi, we're doomed." Gintoki tells her. But Tsukuyo thinks otherwise.

"It's me who's doomed. She would want to save you than me, you know?"

"Yeah but come on, you're currently in my body. Who'd she save then?" Gin points out and Tsukky shivered at the thought of what Sarutobi would plan to do to her. It was disgusting to even think about it so she stopped.

"I'm sure she's not an idiot to think I'm the real Gintoki." she tried to be positive about it. That Gintoki will be saved instead of her.

"S- Shut up."

When the door suddenly opens, they were surprised to find Tama open the door, holding a broom with her.

"T- Tama?"

"Gin-san, Tsukuyo, what are you doing here?" Tama asked them. She looked puzzled. More puzzled then Gintoki and Tsukuyo were. THey turned to each other before turning back to Tama.

"We're locked up! What about you?! Why are you here?!" Gin asked.

"I'm here to clean the basement room." Tama replies.

"Basement?"

"W- Wait, Tama, where are we?" Tsukky inquired. Something was terribly off.

"The Yagyuu estate." answered the polite android. "I was summoned to clean up here. Did they mean clean you up?" she joked but they did not take that joke lightly.

The two turned their backs on Tama to whisper to each other. "So what do you think? Were we wrong? Did Kyuubei kidnap us and swap our bodies and not sarutobi?" Gin asked his partner. "Maybe she got mad at me for kissing her and she's mad at you for preventing her from committing seppuku!"

"T- That was two weeks ago!" Tsukuyo argued with him.

"Then why?"

"I don't know. Why is she even ransoming us?"

While they whispered to each other, Tama walked closer to them to tap both their shoulders. "WHAT?" they asked her with scary faces. She wasn't affected by it though.

"Perhaps you can ask the Yagyuu clan members yourself." she suggested. "I have to clean up here after all. And you two are in the way." she returned their scary gaze and they gulped. Maybe she wasn't kidding if she'd clean 'them' up.

They rushed out of the basement to find whoever is really behind their body swapping. seeing kyuubei walking in her pajamas and yawning in the hallway.

"Kyuubei!" they both yelled and Kyuubei turned to them with a sleepy eye.

"Gin-san? Tsukky?" she wondered if she's seeing it right. Her hand rubbing her eye to see them clearly.

"Don't 'Gin-san' me you evil little samurai!" Gintoki shouts. "How dare you kidnap us!"

"Don't 'Tsukky' me you sneaky woman!" Tsukuyo shouts at the same time as Gin. "Why did you swap our bodies?!"

But the young samurai just blinked her eye at them now that she sees them clearly. What are they being mad about? And what were they talking about? Why is Gin saying he's Tsukky and Tsukky saying she's Gin? Swapping bodies? What?

"I- I don't know what you two are talking about." she replies. "What would I do to you two if I kidnapped you?" she asked them.

"I don't know! That's why we're asking you!" they tell her at the same time. She didn't get it just as they didn't.

"Maybe you should ask Shinpachi about it." the girl said as she yawned again.

"Shinpachi?" Gin wondered. Why would Kyuubei suggest talking to Shinpachi?

"Look Gin-san I'm really sleep right now and I can't find a freaking room in this big place so deal with this yourselves!" Kyuubei shouts at them. "I'm really hungry right now, 'kay? Hungry and sleepy!"

"K- Kagura?" Gin tried to guess.

"What?" Kyuubei responded.

Tsukuyo turned to Gin, noticing what he's trying. Then she turns to Kyuubei. "But when we called you 'Kyuubei' earlier, you stopped to talk to us." she says.

"What? I didn't hear you well but I heard you two shouting!" Kyuubei tells them. "And I've been rubbing my other eye but I still can't see well! Am I blind now?!" she exclaimed. The two realized Kagura must be suffering the switch as well but she isn't aware yet.

They exited the Yagyuu estate and bumps into Otae on the way out.

"Otae-san!" they called to her.

"Oi boss, stop yelling. It hurts my ears." Otae responded and Gin's jaw dropped.

"Sogou! Why the heck are you in Otae's body?!" Gin grabbed Otae's kimono and Sogou slaps him.

"You may be a girl, but I won't hesitate to hurt you." Otae replies.

"Shut up! I know you're Sogou! No one calls me Boss but you!"

"I don't call you boss, I call him," Otae points at Gintoki's body, "boss."

"We switched bodies you idiot!" Gin explains. "And why are you acting like Otae!" what is going on? So it wasn't just them who switched bodies? Everyone else in Kabuki did? They weren't sure but maybe a Shinsengumi can answer that.

"I was told to pretend to be Otae to infiltrate the Yagyuu estate. I heard they hired some weird magician that caused this body swap thing." Otae- Sogou explains.

"Really?

* * *

Later...

"Ahahaha! So everyone fell as a victim of this?" says Binbokusai.

"Yeah pretty much." Gintoki says while picking a booger with his finger. Tsukuyo is humiliated enough already and hits his hand to stop it.

"Well don't worry about it. This is temporary. We happen to invite Jinshi and he ended up inverting the genders!" he explained.

( _Note: Jinshi a.k.a. Shinji is from Bleach and just a parody that he appears his with his zanpakuto. But I made it that the genders will be inverted instead of the perception)_

"Once he leaves, everything will be back to normal!" he added.

"But if we're inverted why didn't we genderbend instead? We switched!" Gintoki and Tsukuyo said at the same time.

"His powers lost control lately. So he came here to settle down until he's recovered. By tomorrow he will leave and everything will be back to normal."

"Whew."

The End.


End file.
